The worst is far behind us now
by RustedDreams
Summary: Blaine calls Kurt after the events of 4X18


'Hey Blaine what's-'

'Kurt' The word tumbles out like a breath held for far too long, cascading from Blaine's worry bitten lips and through the phone line to instil instant panic in Kurt's mind. It's one word, but it's small and broken and trembled and it takes far less than one word for Kurt to know there is something wrong with Blaine.

'What's wrong Blaine- what happened- is it my dad? Is it you? Are you hurt?'

'I'm guessing you didn't see it on the news then.' There is no mistaking the subtle shake in Blaine's voice, the barely held back sob despite the fact that he's trying to be glib. Kurt can tell without seeing him that Blaine is crying.

'No Blaine you're scaring me, what's going on?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's okay, I'm fine, your dad's fine it's just- oh god Kurt there was a gun shot at school and I was so scared-'

'There was a what? Are you okay? oh my god, who's hurt? what happened?'

'No No, no one's hurt it was an accident but I, I just needed to tell you that I love you.'

'Blaine…'

'I just want you to know that I love you, that even if we're just friends or, or if we drift out of each other's lives, I will always love you. I just needed to tell you that you're special and wonderful and talented and that I love and I believe in you.' Blaine stops to gasp for air, gulping in unsteady breaths and Kurt just wants to reach out and hold him, wrap him up and swear that nothing bad will ever happen to him again. Blaine tries again, his voice wobbly and small and sounding so far away. 'I was in the choir room, I just kept thinking about you and how I might never get to tell you again. I was so scared Kurt.' Blaine sounds like a child- well he practically is- he sounds broken and terrified and it sends shockwaves through Kurt's body, numbs him to the point where he doesn't even notice the silent tears falling from his eyes. 'I thought I was going to die.'

'It's okay sweetie, no one's going to hurt you, you're safe, you'll always be safe.' Kurt trembles, clenching the phone in his hand and pretending it's Blaine.

'I know. I just need to tell you, I know that we're not together- we might never be, but I will always love you and wish the best for you, and I hope that if you meet someone else they appreciate how perfectly imperfect you are, and I hope that they tell you you're beautiful every day and-'

'Blaine you don't have to do this.' Kurt's almost pleading, tears splashing over his cheeks and whole body trembling as he fights back his pain. He can only imagine how Blaine feels.

'I do Kurt, I thought I was going to die and I was thinking about my parents and I was thinking about you and all that was going through my mind was that I haven't made it up to Kurt yet, I need him to know that he's loved and that he's precious and important to me.'

'I don't know what to say.' Kurt all but sobs, the image of Blaine, tear soaked and frightened, not thinking about his life but thinking about Kurt's forgiveness and Kurt's love. It kills him, and he shakes with the weight of his tears a thousand miles away from where Blaine sits, small and shaking and being as selfless as he always is.

That's okay- that's. My parents are calling me anyway. They want to watch a movie with me.' And Kurt can hear the smile in his voice, understands what it means and smiles back despite his fear and his pain and his confusion. 'My dad hugged me so tight, Kurt.' It sounds like a confession, wonder and disbelief rolled up in the relieved sigh of Blaine's voice. It makes Kurt's heart ache, hearing the awe in Blaine's voice, knowing what it means.

'Okay.' Kurt wipes the tears from his eyes, tries to smile and tell himself that Blaine's okay, Blaine will always be okay.

'I'll try to call you later, explain everything, I just don't want to make them wait.' And there's a glimmer of the dapper, polite, confident Blaine Anderson that Kurt fell in love.

'Yeah, go, enjoy, I'll talk to you later… And Blaine?'

'Yes.'

'I love you too. And I'm never saying good bye to you.'

Blaine slips from his room, still shaking, but smiling as he hangs up the phone, and tiptoes into the living room. He walks over, small and trembling still, to sit on the couch, wrapping himself up in a blanket and giving his parents a small smile.

'Blaine, honey, come sit here.' Blaine looks up, sees the small gap saved for him between his parents on the other couch, and moves to settle into it, a fresh wave of tears welling in his eyes for a completely different reason.

He curls up between his parents, their hands on his back and in his hair, holding him tight and soothing and promising never to let him go. He drifts in and out of sleep all night, never for very long and certainly not enough, but every time he wakes with a sob or a scream, they're there, holding him tight and promising they love him.

**Thank you for reading, the title is from the song aftermath by lighthouse.**


End file.
